What Someone Would Do For A Kiss
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Ziva can't stand it any longer and she makes a plan so she can kiss Tony. What will happen when she sets her plan to work? Will Tony fall in to it?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day of working for the NCIS team as they were sat in the bullpen, at their desks. They were all there except Gibbs, who was probably out getting his daily coffee or down at Abby's lab.

The team were supposed to be working on their case reports but they weren't they were all messing around on their computers. Tony was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee which he had gotten before he went to work.

He was sitting watching a movie on his computer and he was laughing at it as Ziva watched him with her eyes wide. Ziva and McGee were trying to ignore him as they looked at their computers but Ziva smiled at the sound of his laughter.

McGee was sitting listening to a documentary about wildlife and Ziva was sitting there looking at clothes as usual on her computer. She was finding it hard to stay focused though as she looked over at the man who was laughing. She could take her eyes off of him as she stared at him, hypnotised by his looks and charm.

She was in love with Tony, she didn't know when or how she fell in love with him but she was glad she had, she wanted to kiss him so badly, after all he was handsome and charming. She loved so many things about him, the way his green eyes were always sparkling when ever he saw her, the way he made witty and funny jokes and the way he always protected her.

She loved the way he walked, the way he made movie references and she loved the way he smiled and laughed. She loved that he was all that she needed to be her, she loved that he completed her and she loved seeing him every single day. She was living on cloud nine every day, as he was everything to her and she truly loved him with everything she had.

She had been talking to Abby just the day before about her feelings for Tony and Abby had smiled at her widely. They had talked about a way she could kiss him and they finally came up with an idea. It was the greatest idea Abby had thought of and Ziva loved it, as she knew it would have to work.

Ziva was about to do the plan as she got up from her desk, she looked over at Tony, who looked up at her and flashed her a smile, that could brighten the darkest room. She smiled back at him as she walked past his desk, then out of the bullpen and over to the elevator.

She pressed the button to call the elevator, then she waited for it to arrive and she looked over at Tony again. The elevator dinged as the elevator arrived at that floor and as the doors parted Ziva quickly stepped inside. She turned around and pressed the button for the floor where the interrogation rooms were.

The metal doors closed as Ziva got out her cell as the elevator started to move. She sent a text to Tony telling him to meet her on the floor of interrogation and then she got a reply saying he'd be there in five minutes.

She smiled from ear to ear as the elevator came to a stop and she stepped out in to the corridor. She went over to one of the doors to the interrogation room and lay down on the floor near it. She lay face down so when Tony got there he would be more worried and so he couldn't see her face.

Just moments later of waiting, the elevator dinged once more and she heard the doors part and then Tony saw her with her hair draped over her face. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes and then he dashed over to Ziva's side.

"Ziva! Ziva can you hear me?" Tony asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I might continue this and put up the next chapter if you want it continued. I know it's very short and crap so I apologise. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony dropped to his knees beside Ziva, he turned her on to her back gently, he brought up his hand to tap her face lightly, but then harder when she didn't respond and he felt fear in his gut.

"Ziva wake up," Tony said concerned.

Ziva heard his concerned voice and she tried not to move or blink. Her plan was going to work if she kept her acting skills up. Tony looked up from her to see the corridor was empty and he knew what he had to do as this was the woman he kind of loved.

With no response Tony held his ear above her mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. Ziva held her breath as she went along with her plan and tried not to smile. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he wanted to cry but he sat back on his knees and pulled himself together.

He put two of his fingers under Ziva's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a beat under his fingers happiness spread through him and he smiled. Ziva was trying to hold her breath a bit longer and she wondered what was taking him so long.

"Don't do this to me Ziva," Tony told her.

He didn't hesitate at all as he knew what to do; he knew that every second counts, and that brain damage stared within four minutes if they didn't get oxygen, which he learned from his first aid training from Ducky.

Tony hunched over Ziva's face, tilted her head back, opening her airway, held back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Tony took a deep breath and then parted Ziva's lips, before sealing her soft lips with his own.

They felt sparks fly as his lips covered hers and he tried to forget what he felt for her as he focused on his aim, to get her breathing again. Tony exhaled a deep breath in to Ziva's lungs and Ziva's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees.

"Come on Ziva please," Tony urged.

He waited a second before he pinched her nose again and gave her another breath. Ziva heard his voice and she wanted to stop acting but she couldn't ruin the plan, not when it was going so well. When Tony leaned down to give her another breath, she opened her eyes and captured his lips with her own.

She closed her eyes again, as did Tony as Ziva put her hand on his cheek as they kissed. She pulled him further down towards her, which surprised him, that she was kissing him roughly and he tried to move his lips against hers.

As Tony kissed her back, their lips moved against each other and Ziva tried to deepen the kiss. Tony felt her trying to part his lips and he let her have access to his mouth, as he was in heaven. As they kissed in a full on snog, she let her tongue slide across his bottom lips, and she put her hands in his brown spiked hair.

He moaned slightly and before he could do anything to respond, he felt her tongue against his. He moved his tongue against hers; making their tongues dance together and he deepened the kiss even more.

When Ziva pulled away slowly, she let go of his hair and she was panting slightly. Tony was staring at her speechless at what she had just done, and she laughed at his expression.

"What?" Tony asked, breathlessly and confused.

Ziva could only smile at him as she sat up and as he moved back confused at what had happened. He had just kissed Ziva and she had kissed him, then he remembered how it happened.

"Was this all just a joke?" Tony asked, raising his voice.

"Yes it was. I just couldn't resist your lips any longer," Ziva replied.

Tony chuckled and leaned down towards her as he captured her lips once more. They kissed passionately and he put his hands on the sides of Ziva's face. At that moment the elevator dinged and they parted quickly.

As the metal doors parted, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and he stared at the two on the floor then he walked towards them, bent down and his hand connected with the back of Tony's head, in a usual head slap.

"Rule 12," Gibbs stated.

Gibbs walked in to the interrogation room and then shut the door behind him. Ziva stared at Tony, who took her hand in his and he squeezed it gently. He smiled from ear to ear as her eyes met his and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Nice plan by the way," Tony smiled.

"Thank you. I need to tell you something though. I love you Tony," Ziva told him.

"I love you too Ziva," Tony replied.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. This story is now finished and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
